Mr Burns Christmas Carol: ReEdited
by Shoz999
Summary: Mr. Burns, an cruel old man who cares about himself and thinks that Christmas is just a holiday for worthless men. Soon, three spirits appear to change his ways. Will he step into the world as a new man or will he be dammned for life in the Yet to Come...
1. A Visit

(READ THIS!:This fanfiction story is an edited version of an older version of Mr. Burns Christmas Carol. That older version of Mr. Burns Christmas Carol is a two parter in my other fanfiction called, "Simpsons Springfield Tales". This newer version has also been edited for people who have never read the "Simpsons Springfield Tales" fanfiction and can understand it, but there is one character that is fan-made from "The Simpsons Springfield Tales" fanfiction and cannot be taken out for different reasons.)

* * *

A man was sitting in a comfortable fancy chair in bright colors near a toasty bright fire in a room that millionaires would like to stay in as he had a book in his hand.

"Hello there. I am Matt Groening and I am about to tell you... Wait what was that?" Matt Groening said as heard the Cameraman's voice yelling at him on stage.

"Your suppose to say your Charles Dickens. This is a Christmas Special remember!" The Cameraman said to him.

"That wasn't in the script!" Matt Groening said angrily as he showed the cameraman a script fully covered in white paint.

"Just do it!"

"What's the point! They already know who I am! Anyway, today is different. Here's a book about a grumpy old man who uses different holidays for his own personal gain." Matt Groening said as he showed the audience a book with the words, "A Christmas Carol" on it. "Today, it's going to be Christmas. A Mr. Burns Christmas Carol that is... Let's see what's going on..."

"Your speaking to the audience like children!" The cameraman yelled on the stage.

"Shut up! I know this show isn't for "BLEEP!" children!... Uh... The show is not on the air are we..." Matt Groening yelled at the cameraman with a curseword on it.

"Were on live and you just added a curse word next to the word children... and to the whole country..." The Director said.

"Not only that... Your children are at the studio looking at you right now..." The Cameraman said as Matt Groening's children were surprised and even ran away.

"..." Matt Groening stood there not knowing what do next... in his own show he created...

* * *

"And so thank The Lord for giving another wonderful Christmas tomorrow, but as you all know. Christmas is not about presents or trees. It's about the birth of Jesus and..." Reverend Lovejoy said until a boy interrupted him.

"I thought this is a Protestant Church! Not a Catholic Church!" Bart yelled from his seat.

"They both celebrate Jesus's birthday! Kids today..." Reverend Lovejoy sighed as he rolled his eyes. "Now, it's time for the offering people."

A few people in suits stood up from the long wooden seats and grabbed large golden trays at a table in front of the Christians. One of them was Ned, obviously. The Simpsons were also in the church sitting at the left of the building as Homer was drooling on the floor thinking about donuts.

"I'm bored..." Homer said as he stopped drooling.

"What's up, man" Ian said as he sat behind the family.

He was well known as the Hippie Freak but wasn't called that for acting like a Hippie. He was called that for all the stupid things he do as a hippie or as a man who doesn't know that he's hurting animals with a rifle. Most people don't know if he even cares about nature, but they do know he forgets so many things in his life so easily. Not only that he's the boss of a music store where Bart works, but sometimes Ian forgets at a point where Bart says that he's the boss and makes Ian the employee.

"Hi Ian." Bart said with a smile.

"So what's this place?" Ian said.

"It's called a church. Haven't you heard of a church?" Marge said.

"Huh?... Sorry, too busy looking at your chest..." Ian said as he was suddenly slapped by Marge's hand and punched by Homer's fist.

"Hello new fellow Christian." Ned said to Ian.

"I'm Protestant Christian, man. Not Catholic." Ian said with a confused attitude. Also, I just got punched and slapped by two mysterious people. If only I knew their names."

"Are you on drugs or something?" Ned asked.

"Nope, he's always like this, whether he has drugs or not." Bart said. "Trust me, two days ago, I saw him walking out of the Girl's bathroom at the school in a dress and I pretty much took all his drugs and sell it to the bullies before that happened."

"I see... Well, anyway..." Ned said as he handed him the golden tray filled with money.

"Thanks man." Ian said as he took the cash.

"Uh... You're not supposed to take the cash. You're supposed to give cash... so we can donate the money for the poor... today it's the orphanage." Ned said.

"I see... Anyway uh... here's some cash." Ian said as he handed him the same cash he just took to the plate.

"You just..."

"Ned, remember I said he's always like this, drugs or not?" Bart said. "Well, you see my proof."

"Okay..." Ned said as he walked away from The Simpsons and to a crooked cruel old man named Mr. Burns. "Hello Mr. Burns. I believe it's your turn."

Mr. Burns just handed them a nickel without saying a word.

"Uh... this is just a nickel... and... I'll just go now..." Ned said as he left the old man with a nervous look.

* * *

"Three hundred dollars?" Reverend Lovejoy said as people began to leave the church. "This is not enough to support the orphanage." He noticed Mr. Burns standing up from his chair and yelled, "Wait a minute, Mr. Burns! Mr. Burns!"

Reverend Lovejoy ran to the old man and to his assistant Smither's as if he looked like he was in a hurry.

"What do you want?" Mr. Burns asked with a grunt.

"We need a big cash donation for the only orphanage in Springfield and..."

"The only orphanage in Springfield, my god those poor orphans... I guess I can say NO!" Mr. Burns yelled at Reverend Lovejoy. "I have a business to run at my Nuclear Power Plant. For some reason meltdowns have gone high..."

"What about that Homer fellow? Meltdowns have increased every time you give his job back after you fired him several times." Smither's said.

"I'll find out by myself Smither's. Anyway I should go now to my business." Mr. Burns said as he left the church.

* * *

Homer was eating donuts with his friends and some employees in his office. Suddenly out of nowhere, announcement's came out of the speaker on the walls.

"Hello fellow good working employees. I'm sorry to say that you will have no Christmas Bonus, in fact your paychecks now will have to be cut to half, and not only that you must work on Christmas day." Mr. Burns said through the speaker.

Suddenly the workers became mad as Mr. Burns was laughing in his office eating chicken.

"Ahh... Smither's, even with these high meltdowns, the plant is more functional, the bills are low, and the profits have gone 20% up." Mr. Burns said as he was counting how much money he had on a calculator at his desk.

"That's fine sir, but don't you think you can give these men a break?" Smither's said.

Suddenly Mr. Burns gave Smither's an evil look and said, "You mean the same men that has been goofing off, playing pranks at each other, and one time causing a Nuclear Meltdown that caused some pig to have spider powers?"

"Yes, I believe they called him Spider Pig or something, but anyway it's Christmas soon and..."

"Enough with this Christmas chit-chat! Your fired Smither's! I may have fired you before and gave your job back for just one simple reason, but this time it's permanent!" Mr. Burns yelled.

"Uh sir. I'm right over here." Smither's said as Mr. Burns was yelling at a lamp.

"Oh sorry lamp. Anyway, your fired!" Mr. Burns said.

"Fired on Christmas Eve? But sir..."

"I said your fired! Permanently!" Mr. Burns said as Smither's left through the main door. Another man entered the door that looked similar to Mr. Burns but slightly fatter and not bald.

"Hi ya pops!" Larry Burns, son of Mr. Burns, spoke.

"What do you want now Larry? I'm working. Even with all the good news today, I'm busy, busy, busy." Mr. Burns sighed at his desk.

"I'm just here to tell you that I'm rich now after all that comedy movie acting" Larry Burns said (Larry Burns is actually an comedy movie actor in the real Simpsons show now. He has a cameo in Bart Gets a Z as an actor in a movie. It's very hard to find his cameo appearance.)

"So what is it? I'm not dead yet so you can have more money. Anyway, why are you here?" Mr. Burns said with a tyrant look on his face.

"I'm here to invite you to a Christmas party I'm having. You can meet and know my family and friends I have." Larry Burns said.

"I would love to go but I'm just too busy."

"It's Christmas pops. Lay off the work for a while and have some fun."

"I said I'm not going. So just get out of here for now. You're lucky that I won't release the hounds or activate the trap door because your my son... and that the hounds are at the Vet and the trap door is malfunctioning a bit... that's pretty much the reason why I won't use it..." Mr. Burns spoke as he stared at his son with no smile but instead with his usual look on the face.

"Fine. I will go..." Larry Burns said as he walked out of his office.

* * *

Mr. Burns was walking to his home, or more like a mansion that is. As he walked up to the door, his head turned towards his pockets as he looked and grabbed his keys. Suddenly as his head turned and looked at the door he saw a glowing skull that screamed at him causing Mr. Burns to fell on the stairs.

"What was that?... Oh wait. Why am I screaming at a glowing skull?" Mr. Burns chuckled as he saw the glowing screaming skull. "One of my glowing skulls seem to be malfunctioning again. Better solve the problem right now."

Mr. Burns pulled out an Ranger shotgun and shot the malfunctioning glowing skull causing it to fall down to the ground as the old man entered his fancy old home.

* * *

It was nighttime and Mr. Burns was at his chair in his bedroom on the second floor as he was enjoying a nice cup of hot chocolate.

"Ahh... A cup of hot chocolate, as soft chair to sit on, and noises out of nowhere, a fire to keep warmth, and... wait a minute... noise out of nowhere?" Mr. Burns said as he looked at the main door of his bedroom.

The old man kept on hearing noises as they were becoming louder each time he heard it. Suddenly it stopped and when Mr. Burns took a step on the floor... he saw green chains attached to heavy iron-made presents coming through the wooden door without it even opening like a ghost.

"AHH!" Mr. Burns screamed as he hid himself behind the chair shaking.

Suddenly a man came through the door without touching it as he was floating in the air.

"_Burns... I am a ghost from your long past... a partner that you knew... do you know who I am?"_ The ghost said in a spooky voice that caused Burns to hide behind his chair.

"Are you Asa Phelps? I'm sorry that I assassinated you for the fortune and told everybody that you committed suicide!" Mr. Burns cried.

"_No... I am Waylon Smither's Sr. The same person who has worked with you for a long time... I am here to warn you..._"The ghost of Waylon Smither's Sr. said in a spooky voice.

"I see that, but do you really have to say it in a... scary voice?" Mr. Burns said as he rose up a little from the ground

"... Well... not really. Anyway, I heard you fired my son all about some argument over Christmas and employees!" The Ghost of Waylon Smither's Sr. as he sat in one of Mr. Burns chair.

"Now when you say it that way, it really does sound stupid." Mr. Burns said with a fake smile as he also sat in his chair. "Anyway, you said you were going to warn me about something horrible. After, all you always came to warn me about something. You were always a good man in the business of the Nuclear Plant."

"BUISNESS! Is that all you care about? Your business! Everyone who's close to you is now separated from you because of that Nuclear Plant or should I say your BUISNESS!" Waylon Smither's Sr. said in fierce rage as Mr. Burns was hiding behind his chair shaking in fear again. "I am here to warn you Mr. Burns so you won't have the same fate as me being locked to these chains where you have to keep on moving these heavy metal presents to get to the mailbox. And we both know that your bones will be crushed by these at your state."

"Well then? What are you going to do?" Mr. Burns said.

"You will be visited by three Spirits. Spirits that will haunt you until you can change your ways."

"Haunted by Spirits? Uh... let's see... No... I rather not... In fact, I don't believe any of this." Mr. Burns said as he rosed up from the floor again but this time without fear.

"Why do you doubt your senses Mr. Burns? I'm here am I not?"

"Because a little thing can affect thing. A slight disorder to the stomach can make them cheats. Plus, that turkey that one of my employees gave me last night made me see different colors. I suspected some kind of drug in it." Mr. Burns said.

"If you don't believe me. Than believe this!" The Ghost of Waylon Smither's Sr. said as he opened the window of Mr. Burns bedroom showing different spirits chained to huge metal presents like him.

"I knew I shouldn't have sold these guns!" The ghost of Al Capone said.

"I hate this so much..." The ghost of Ivan the Terrible said.

"Thank you, thank you very much." The ghost of Elvis Presley said.

"I got hit by a bulldozer again..." The ghost of Hans Moleman said as he got hit by ghostly bulldozer.

"What is this?" Mr. Burns said.

"These are the men and women who are damned for life! Though for some reason that Hans Moleman guy seems to get out of those chains a lot and return to life. Anyway, I must go now! Change or be damned Mr. Burns! Change or damnation!" The ghost of Waylon Smither's Sr. spoke as he faded away to air.


	2. The Ghost of Christmas Past

Mr. Burns was just sitting in his chair silently as he noticed a glow behind his chair. He turned his old wrinkled head around and saw a little girl in white clothes with her hair on fire.

"I am the Ghost of Christmas Past and..." The Little girl said until she was kicked by a man and thrown into a wall.

"Sorry, that's not the Ghost of Christmas Past. She keeps on pretending to be just to get attention. Anyway, I'm the Ghost of Christmas Past. Some people refer me as the Human Torch in the comic books. One of the guys from Fantastic Four, baby!" The Ghost of Christmas Past or The Human Torch spoke.

The Human Torch was a man who had blonde hair and wore a blue costume with the number four on it.

"Uh huh... So what? You're going to show me my past or something?" Mr. Burns asked.

"Duh. Anyway, Flame on!" The ghost of Christmas Past said as his body was on fire. "Oh yeah, I'm on fire... What the hell! I'M ON FIRE! AND IT SOMEHOW HURTS!"

The Ghost of Christmas Past was yelling in pain as his whole body was on fire. Mr. Burns got out a bucket of water and extinguish the fire on him.

"Thanks man, but still you're going to have to see your past whether you want to or not. Also, where did you got that bucket of water?"

"How would I know? Can we hurry this up?" Mr. Burns asked with a boring look as if he seen this before.

"Take my hand and we will fly out of here."

"Okay." Mr. Burns said as he took his hand. But as he did it he yelled out "OW! THAT FREAKING BURNS!"

"Dude. I'm not on fire, and my skin is only at the heat of a normal human's being skin right now."

"I forgot to mention that my body can pretty much be harmed by almost anything." Mr. Burns said.

* * *

Six hours later...

"Okay, here we are." The Ghost of Christmas Past said as he was carrying Mr. Burns on his huge bed and landed outside of an very old school near a town. "By the way, was it necessary to carry you on this bed."

"Not really. A chair would be okay." Mr. Burns answered.

"Yeah, look at this." He said as the both of them were looking through a window at a child studying.

"That's me!" Mr. Burns said as he saw the young Burns being asked by his friends to go outside and play. The young Burns responded with a no as the old man and the spirit saw the young Burns.

"Oh yeah. By the way these people are just shadows who are familiar to your eyes. They can't see you or hear you." The Ghost of Christmas Past said. "Let's see a different Christmas."

Suddenly the young Burns in the past was now a teenager studying about physics and atoms in a book within the school, but it was empty and almost looked abandoned.

"I don't get it? What's the change here besides me being older?" Mr. Burns said as he saw the teenaged Burns studying through the window.

"Oh Monty!" A little girl said as she entered the classroom.

"That's Cornelia, my little sister!" Mr. Burns said in joy as he saw his sister picking up the teenaged Burns. "We used to play a lot together until... she married that Sancho man... Sancho was a man who uses people for his own needs. He was an awful man... I rather not talk about it..."

"Uses... that sounds like you..." The Ghost of Christmas Past spoke.

"Can we hurry this up!" Mr. Burns yelled at the spirit.

"Uh-huh. I'm bored here and only get paid for twelve bucks an hour, so let's see a different Christmas..." The Ghost of Christmas Past spoke.

* * *

Mr. Burns and the Ghost of Christmas Past were now outside of a small house surrounded by snow as they saw a small child holding a teddy bear nearby two adults.

"This is my childhood! And that's bobo!" Mr. Burns said in joy until he saw a fancy limousine on the road near their small little house.

"Who's that?" The Ghost of Christmas Past as he saw a man in the limousine.

"That's Wainwright Montgomery Burns. He's responsible for turning a carefree boy to an wicked old man..." Mr. Burns said as he saw the young boy entering the limousine and left his teddy bear in the snow as if it was trash and nothing more...

"I don't want to see this... Take me somewhere more... happy..." Mr. Burns said as he closed his eyes and turned around.

* * *

Mr. Burns opened his eyes and saw the insides of a gym but also three men pushing a table.

"This is the Yale dance!" Mr. Burns said in excitement.

"You said happy, so here it is." The Ghost of Christmas Past said.

"That's me at Yale but with brown hair, and that's Waylon Smither's Sr. and the Principle of Yale! There here!" Mr. Burns smiled as the three men were decorating the gym for the dance.

"There just shadows. They can't see, hear, or smell you." The Ghost of Christmas Past spoke.

Suddenly the three people faded away as the clock's time changed, more people appeared including the three before, and music was heard. Mr. Burns saw different people dancing but he also saw past Burns in a tuxedo alone sitting at the bench with no one.

"Hey Burns." A drunken Waylon Smither's Sr. said to Past Burns as he was holding his hand with a lady.

"What is it? I feel like I don't belong here..." Past Burns worried with a sad look in his eyes.

"Oh okay. Me and my lady... are going to... do it tonight... I know you keep calling me... a puss... but I'll do it!... I'm a man now..." Waylon Smither's Sr. said.

"And that so called, 'Man' just earned himself a baby." The Ghost of Christmas Past laughed.

"Shush. Look!" Mr. Burns said as he saw a lady in a pink dress coming towards Past Burns.

"Hello there handsome man." The lady said towards Past Burns.

"Lily? What are you doing? Don't you have a date already?" Past Burns said.

"My date cheated on me... but I do see someone special..." Lily Bancroft said to Past Burns.

"Who's that?" A Confused Past Burns said.

"Your joking right?"

Past Burns just sat there confused staring at Lily.

"It's you silly. Now come on. Let's dance." Lily Bancroft said as he grabbed Past Burns wrist and pulled him off the bench.

"I don't know Lily..." Past Burns said shyly as he was holding Lily's hand.

The old man and the ghost saw the couple dancing as romantic music was played.

"Let's go to another memory of this love." The Ghost of Christmas Past.

* * *

Mr. Burns and The Ghost of Christmas Past were now at a battlefield during World War II in area filled with snow, large rocks, and trees. They saw an American Unit called the Flying Hellfish fighting the Fascist Germans.

"Monty! We need ammo quick! Monty?" Past Abe said as he was using large rocks as cover.

"Can you be quiet. I'm writing back to my girlfriend." Past Burns said as he was writing a letter.

"Girlfriend? Why didn't you say so? Take a break." Past Abe said as he ignored all the gun shooting and artillery explosions.

"He's writing a letter for his girlfriend." A German said as all of them including the Americans stopped shooting.

"What is wrong with you! I told you to shoot!" A German Sergeant said.

"But that American over there is writing a letter for his girlfriend." The German answered.

"Girlfriend? Why didn't you say so! Take five everyone! Then it's back to war!" The German Sergeant said as Mr. Burns and the Ghost watched.

"You know what I wrote at the end of that letter." Mr. Burns said.

"What?" The Ghost said.

"I wrote 'I love you' to Lily." Mr. Burns smiled.

"Yes... that is until... this..." The Ghost of Christmas Past said from a calm voice to a more creepier voice as the battlefield changed into another memory of Mr. Burns past.

* * *

Mr. Burns and the Ghost were in an large office. They could see a large window at the back of the office showing the construction of a Nuclear Power Plant. This was Mr. Burns Office. They saw a young Mr. Burns who now had a more evil look than his younger self at Yale and still had hair but is now grey as he was working on papers at his brown colored desk. He was man that look like you didn't want to mess with...

"Why are you showing this awful memory!" Mr. Burns yelled at the ghost.

The ghost did not respond and just ignored as he saw Past Burns working in his office.

Suddenly a woman named Lily Bancroft stepped into the office and walked to the .

"Well, were getting married soon..." Lily smiled.

"Yes, yes. Whatever. I need to intend to another meeting soon." The Past Burns spoke in a tone of voice that sounded like he didn't care about their relationship.

"Well... I got you a picture of us at our first Yale dance!" Lily smiled.

"Put that away. I need to sign more papers." The Past Burns said as Lily started to made Past Burns a little angry.

"Monty! I think we need to talk about this!" Lily said.

"Talk about what? You distracting me from work, when I have a whole Nuclear Plant under construction that could destroy millions of lives if I don't continue to work! Talk about it when the Nuclear Plant is opened for business. And call me Mr. Burns right now!" Past Burns yelled at Lily in an anger unusual than before.

"This marriage is just off!" Lily yelled at Past Burn as she was about to left but then stopped for a sec. "Also... I'm pregnant... there I said it!" She left the office as Past Burns was surprised for a minute there.

"Lily Bancroft... After she gave birth to Larry Burns, she died a little later... I never got to say 'I love you' at the end..." Mr. Burns said as the Ghost watched.

"I still have one more memory to show..." The Ghost of Christmas Past said.

"One more memory? Stop showing me this!" Mr. Burns said as suddenly the office turned into an place outside of the Nuclear Reactor Room but within the Nuclear Plant. "What is this now?"

* * *

"I believe you remember this." The Ghost of Christmas Past said as they saw another aged Past Burns, but has grey hair, and Waylon Smither's Sr. holding his baby, Waylon Smither's Jr.

"No..." Mr. Burns spoke silently...

Mr. Burns saw Waylon Smither's Sr. entering the Nuclear Reactor Room as the Nuclear Power Plant was going to have another meltdown and had alarms and speakers that said, "DANGER! DANGER! DANGER!" repeatedly.

"Look at your hero out there." Past Burns smiled as he looked through the door's window of the Nuclear Reactor Room to see Waylon Smither's Sr. "Making funny faces, shedding his hair... falling to the ground... oh my..."

"Sir." Waylon Smither's Jr. spoke as a baby as Past Burns smiled at him.

"I have more things to show you, Burns." The Ghost of Christmas Past said.

"You will haunt me no LONGER!" Mr. Burns said as he took a metal cap from the Ghost of Christmas Past and used it to extinguish him, only some problems happened with it.

"Ow! Why did you hit me with that?" The Ghost of Christmas Past said.

"I thought this would extinguish you..." Mr. Burns said.

"Plus, where did you even found that! I'm not some weird dude carrying something that could extinguish my own flames. I'm not even on fire! I'm leaving now!" The Ghost of Christmas Past said as he faded away from the old man.


	3. The Ghost of Christmas Present

Everything faded away and Mr. Burns was standing in his lovely bedroom again in peace and quiet. He was about to sit in his chair near the toasty hot fire and took a sip of hot chocolate until he heard a loud laughing noise from the main door.

"Oh what now!" Mr. Burns said as he followed the laughter leading to the main and only door of his bedroom.

He opened the door and expected an hallway but instead saw a large room he has never been to before in his own mansion. What he saw in the room was decorated in Christmas joy, but he also saw a huge giant in a green colorful coat and...

"I'm hearing voices again... heh heh..." The Ghost of Christmas Present said or Ian the Hippie Freak.

"Who are you!" Mr. Burns said.

"I am the HEH HEH! I am the UH HAH HAH! I am the AH HAH HAH! I am the HAH HAH HAH... wait a minute. The Gho..Ghos.. HAH HAH! Ghost of Christmas... HAH! HAH!" The gigantic Ian laughed too much as he interrupted himself and can't even finish a sentence. "Wait a minute... okay... okay... I am the Ghost of Christmas... HAH HAH HAH! I'm here to... HAH! HAH! Haunt you and...HAH HAH HAH HAH!"

Suddenly the Ghost couldn't take it anymore and vomited all over Mr. Burns.

"Sorry I just... HAH HAH!..." The Ghost said as he took some vitamins. "Okay there. I... heh, heh... took my vitamins... It will come back so let's get this over with whoever you are. Anyway, I am the Ghost of Christmas Past. Oh wait... that's not right... I think it was... Future... no... What was between the Future and the Past?"

"The Present?" Mr. Burns answered simply as he got the vomit off of him.

"What does a gift have to do with anything?" The Ghost of Christmas Present said with a confused voice. "Anyway, I'm here to teach you a lesson of what you did which is... something bad... I'm guessing drugs or something..."

"That sounds like you." Mr. Burns said as his eyes didn't care what he saw.

"Your hallucinating right now, talking donkey." The Ghost of Christmas Present said as he was smoking Marijuana.

"What makes you think I'm a donkey? Your calling me a jackass aren't you!"

"I don't know what you think, but all you need is an ogre and dating some dragons." The Ghost said. "Anyway, where was I... Oh yeah. I will show you shadows that you must see..."

* * *

"Where are we and how did we got here?" Mr. Burns said as he was in an apartment size living room with pink walls and has a small kitchen and a table.

"We got here through teleporting, man." The Ghost of Christmas Present said.

"You can teleport?" Mr. Burns said.

"I can teleport? I must be on drugs. Who am I again?" The Ghost of Christmas Present said.

"You're a Spirit trying to teach me to be good, if that ever happens." Mr. Burns said.

"Oh yeah, I thought I was supposed to go back into time warn John F. Kennedy and Abe Lincoln about something... If only I could remember... Oh well..." The Ghost of Christmas Present said as one of his eyes faced right as the other one was looking at Mr. Burns.

"Look! Someone's coming to the door!" Mr. Burns said as the door knob turned.

A man stepped into the Apartment room revealing to be Smither's, a former employee at the Nuclear Power Plant.

"Smither's? You're going to make me good by seeing Smither's? Hah! Like that's ever going to happen!" Burns laughed.

"I don't know about that..." The Ghost of Christmas Present said as the two saw Smither's hearing a phone call.

Smither's took the phone and heard a voice that sounded like good luck to Smither's.

"I see, uh huh... You love it! Great! I'll see you there at Tuesday." Smither's smiled as he grabbed a bunch of papers stapled together and went outside.

"What was that all about?" Mr. Burns asked.

"You see, the man doesn't need you anymore after he wrote a novel about friendship and than Smither's received loyalties and respect through the novel. Though the novel was edited a lot for some reason. I think the editors said that the friendship between two guys seemed... more strange than ever... I wonder what that meant..." The Ghost of Christmas Present said as he showed Smither's great future. "Later he became a movie director and made a movie about friendship in space. Though it didn't seem strange in the scripts at first because it wasn't made by Smither's. Anyway he then learn that sad endings are somehow the perfect endings and earned lots of money because of that. I just don't get that and..."

"Hey! Wait a minute. I thought you're the Ghost of Christmas Present. Why are you showing Smither's future?" Mr. Burns said.

Suddenly The Ghost of Christmas Present waved his eyes back and forth nervously as Mr. Burns asked him that question.

"Let's show a different Christmas." The Ghost of Christmas Present said quickly as he warped himself and Mr. Burns.

* * *

"Where are we now Spirit?" Mr. Burns said.

The two guys were now in a large mansion, now as large as Mr. Burns but it was large.

"How would I know?" Ian suddenly forgot where he was. "Who are those guys?"

"Wait a minute... That's Larry, my son." Mr. Burns smiled as Larry Burns was surrounded by loved ones.

"Oh now you smile at his party. First you don't accept his invitation and yell at him. Suddenly your all excited... I suddenly thought of a great idea for a comic book... now I forget..." The Ghost of Christmas Present said.

"Aren't you the one who's suppose to help me?" Mr. Burns said.

"Yeah, sure. Why not?"

"Hey everybody! Let's play a guessing game." Larry Burns said. "Okay, uh... first, it's something cruel..."

"A Tiger Shark?" A lady said.

"It's not an animal, but he's bald."

"The mafia in Asia?"

"He's crooked, cares about money, and a big jackass sometimes."

"It's Mr. Burns!" The Ghost of Christmas Present said.

"Mr. Burns?" One of Larry's children guessed.

"Yep. Mr. Burns. My own father." Larry Burns said.

"Dang it! So close!" The Ghost of Christmas Present said.

No one cared if Larry Burns was the son of Mr. Burns. They just laughed with Larry as they made fun of the old man.

"My own son making fun of his father?" Mr. Burns said angrily in rage.

"You got more things to worry about." The Ghost of Christmas Present said as the two of them disappeared into thin air.

* * *

The Ghost of Christmas Present and Mr. Burns were now warped on the cold streets of Springfield where there were people walking on the sidewalk with gifts and scarfs.

"Look over there." The Ghost of Christmas Present said as he showed them two men sitting in chairs at a table with a jar of money on it.

Mr. Burns and The Ghost saw Reverend Lovejoy and Ned Flanders asking for donations as two Orphans were coughing near them.

"Ned. We only have below four hundred dollars now. Most of the rich men here have taken vacation at some fancy cities. The only rich man here right now is Mr. Burns." Reverend Lovejoy said.

"We will get the money for the Orphanage... I hope..." Ned said as he stared at the orphans continuously coughing.

"You think that will get me to cry, or forgive, or to feel sorry for them. Hah! I think not!" Mr. Burns said.

"You still don't feel pain for anyone. I have one last thing to show you... Ooh beer!" Ian said as he tried to grab the beer next to Ned but couldn't as it was not real and just a shadow of the Present. "Oh man... I become the Ghost of Christmas Present for this?"

* * *

The Ghost of Christmas Present and Mr. Burns were now in the suburbs of Springfield. They saw different people in joy, with their children, having presents for loved ones, and celebrating the Christmas holiday with families and friends. Mr. Burns was disgusted of what he saw as he didn't liked the idea of people he don't know being happy.

"Come on. Burnsie." The Ghost of Christmas Present said as he easily grabbed Mr. Burns's arm and walked towards a house at Evergreen Terrace. The two took a look through the window and saw a large family at a dining room.

"Wait a minute. That's Bart, Lisa, Marge, and where's Maggie and that... um... some guy named... who works at... I think somewhere in the Nuclear Power Plant." Mr. Burns said.

"Your mind is as old as your age." The Ghost of Christmas Present said.

"Your mind is as old as sand. You can't remember anything." Mr. Burns said to the Ghost of Christmas Present as they watched the family.

As the two guys looked through the window they saw a man with a child on his shoulder who entered the dining room.

"I'm home from... work..." Homer said exhausted as he was carrying Maggie on his shoulder and that only Marge was setting up the dinner table as the others were watching Christmas Specials on TV. "But I did hang out with my little girl, Maggie. Isn't that right?"

Maggie was laughing as Mr. Burns watched the child smiled, but she also coughed a bit after laughing.

"Did you went to Doctor Hibbert to find out about Maggie's strange fever?" Marge said.

"Yeah. The doctor said it's small and can go away. It's also possible that it can turn huge and that we need to pay for some expensive medicine but I have no worries." Homer said.

"I don't know about this. The fever that Maggie has can also... well... lead to something horrible. Very horrible... Technically I can't say it, because the baby is still here..." Marge said as Mr. Burns felt strange.

"Don't worry Marge. It's Christmas Eve. Just sit down and relax." Homer said as he cheered up Marge with his words of blithe.

"Dinners ready!" Marge yelled as everyone rushed into the room to eat like the stereotypical fat average American would at an fast-food restaurant.

The two men saw the family in joy as they chat, eat, and shared their stories at the large dinner table together.

* * *

Suddenly Mr. Burns and the Ghost of Christmas Present warped outside of the Nuclear Power Plant at night where it was snowing softly as the wind was blowing strangely.

"Spirit. Will the child..." As Mr. Burns looked at the ground feeling a little sorry for the child...

"The child who is sick will die if she doesn't get the full medical attention that the family needs." The Ghost of Christmas Present spoke. "The family at first think it's just a minor disease that will go away in a second. Soon, it will grow and grow into something they cannot fix. What I see of this child's future is a tombstone with that child's name engraved on it . If these shadows continue to remain unaltered, than the yet to come will happen.."

"The Yet to Come? What's that Spirit?" Mr. Burns said a little worried.

"How the heck would I know? I'm here for... I'm in it for the booze and drugs. I'm the Ghost of Christmas Present. The Yet to Come is for the next spirit... Also, careful when you meet the next spirit... And HA HAH! Oh dang it... HA HA!... it's coming back!... HA HAH HAH!" The Ghost of Christmas Spirit laughed as he faded away...

"Careful when I meet the next spirit? What does that mean?" Mr. Burns said alone as he turned around to wait for the next Spirit when the moon glowed outside of the Nuclear Power Plant.

Something was also strange too him... He felt a strange wind that was only flowing through his back... The wind also felt unpleasant... Mr. Burns turned around and saw a man in black robes as a hood covered his whole head.

"Are you the Spirit of The Yet to Come?" Mr. Burns said to the silent shadow as unpleasant wind came again with a chill in his spine.


	4. The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come

"Hello there again!" Matt Groening said with a voice of cheer and happiness. "This is Part II of Mr. Burns Christmas Carol and also probably the darkest part. Now we will also..."

"Dude! Lots of people pretty much read the Christmas Carol book or movies that are similar to it." The Cameraman said as he yelled at Matt Groening in front of the audience.

"You know what! Oh 'BLEEP' this! Yeah that's right! I said a word that I'm not suppose to say on television. You know what! If you're so good at this whole Christmas thing Cameraman! Then why don't you do it!" Matt Groening said angrily as he left the stage.

Suddenly the Cameraman stepped in his place.

"Uh... Let's begin where we started at Battle Star Galactica... I mean Mr. Burns Christmas Carol." The Cameraman said.

* * *

"What are you going to do spirit?" Mr. Burns said as the tall blacked robed figure rose from his shadow to a more physical form.

"What am I going to do? I'm going to tell you why you were here!" Bill Clinton said as he took off the black hood

"Bill Clinton? What are you doing here? You're not even dead!" Mr. Burns said.

"Well Bart, again, I'm supposed to tell you why you need parents for..."

"Wait a minute? I'm not Bart."Mr. Burns said.

"That might explain why you're so old and bald. So what spirit are you waiting for than?" Bill Clinton said.

"The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come." Mr. Burns said.

"Oh... Yeah... I'm going to leave now... because... um... I left my car keys... at my wife's house..." Bill Clinton said in fear as he faded away.

"What was all that for?" Mr. Burns thought as he felt a strange wind again behind him.

He turned around and saw his shadow forming into a more taller and thinner black robed being with skeleton hands that were almost thin as needles but also close to a small stick.

"You can stop acting all scary now Bill Clinton." Mr. Burns said to his shadow.

The shadow figured didn't responded...

"Hello?... Wait a minute... are you the real... Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come?" Mr. Burns said.

The shadow figured still did not respond...

"If you are... then I fear you more than any Spirit I have ever seen." Mr. Burns said as he bent down both his knees.

The shadow figure did not respond... Mr. Burns didn't know if he should be angry or should still fear the ghost, but this one ghost was somehow different and more mysterious than the last two he met. "Come on. You're supposed to turn me good. I have precious time for my business at the plant."

Suddenly the shadow figure responded, but not by words. Instead, his hand rose from Mr. Burns's shadow revealing that it wasn't just a bone but in a blackish color that was about to grab Mr. Burns's head. Mr. Burns tripped as he saw the hand causing him to fall and close his eyes to the road of the Nuclear Plant.

* * *

A little later, the man opened his eyes and found himself at the middle of Springfield daytime, where he saw the town hall, the Jebediah Springfield statue, and some other stores covered in light snow. He noticed three men laughing but he also noticed that the Spirit wasn't here...

"I know these men. Smither's! Reverend Lovejoy! and... uh... that one guy he keeps on saying 'Diddly' or 'Doodly' all the time." Mr. Burns said as he listened to their conversation on the stairs of the Town Hall.

"So Smither's. You think that's the perfect site for the new orphanage." Reverend said.

"Yep. After all. The man is dead." Smither's said.

"You shouldn't make fun of the dead." Ned said. "Oh well, I have only one life on Earth. So, are you going to visit the man's funeral?"

"Only if lunch is provided." Smither's laughed with the other two men.

"What the heck are they talking about?" Mr. Burns said as daytime suddenly went to nightfall quickly as the three men faded away. Suddenly Mr. Burns's shadow changed into the tall black robed figure again. His bony blackish colored hands rose from the shadow as Mr. Burns saw it in black cloth pointing at west from the town hall. "I don't get it? There's nothing there."

Suddenly the shadows of the stores formed into large angry dogs with red eyes growling at Mr. Burns as they barked with no fear. Suddenly the Spirit's hand now pointed at Mr. Burns's face. The dog's responded by slowly walking to Mr. Burns as if the spirit was ordering them to do it.

"Uh... How is this helping me become good?..." Mr. Burns said as he noticed something about the dogs that has collars around there necks. "Wait a minute. Those are my hounds! Why do you have control over my hounds!"

Suddenly the hounds started to run after Mr. Burns. Mr. Burns decided that he should run which he should've done three minutes ago, but even so the old man could run but it was hard for him due to his old age. The hounds kept on chasing the old man through the town until Mr. Burns ran to a small alley and bumped into someone familiar.

"Hello Burnsie? HAH HAH!" The ghost of Iggy Wiggum, a member of the Flying Hellfish, said as he and other dead members of the Flying Hellfish were drunk in the dark alleys.

"It's the trouble maker we had? He's still alive!" The Ghost of Arnie Gumble laughed as the hounds weren't here.

"He's even chased by his own hounds!" The Ghost of Sheldon Skinner laughed.

"Who even cares about the old man. Oh doggies! Mr. Burns is right here! Take a bite out of him! He's like old jerky from stomped to the ground!" The Ghost of Oxford laughed.

"AHH!" Mr. Burns screamed as the hounds found him. Mr. Burns ran through the Veteran Ghosts and was now on the streets of Springfield again. Suddenly he realized something.

"Wait! I get it now! You want me to know how others feel when there attacked by the hounds! I get it now!" Mr. Burns spoke as he stopped running.

Suddenly the dogs turned to black dust, but that black dust reformed as the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come. He looked more like the Grim Reaper, but more taller and had no scythe, as he stood with a body rather than as a shadow. Not only that his hood covered his whole face

* * *

"Where are we now Spirit?" Mr. Burns said as he saw an abandoned small house in the middle of the snow with the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come in his true from rather than his shadow form. "Is that... that where I used to live as a child?"

The spirit just responded by pointing at his old abandoned house slowly with his finger made of black bone.

"What will I find there?" Mr. Burns asked as he felt something was waiting for him in that house.

The Spirit just kept on pointing at the abandoned house as the old man looked at it. Mr. Burns and the Spirit walked towards to the abandoned house and entered the building. It was more destroyed in the inside than the outside, even if it was small. The old man looked at what has happened to the house and was saddened what he saw. He saw pictures with burnt marks, holes on the ground, and a Christmas Tree with no leaves on the corner. Mr. Burns walked to it and touched the branches of it and saw an burnt Santa Claus on top of the tree with no arm as he felt odd about this house...

Suddenly the Spirit pointed to a large hole on the floor of the small abandoned house. There was snow in the large hole but something else as Mr. Burns went to it slowly.

"Wha... what is there spirit?" Mr. Burns said as the Spirit just kept on pointing it with his finger. The old man walked to the hole on the floor and saw something small sticking out of the snow. The man grabbed the object but it was a little hard for him because of snow becoming heavier than him, but he still manage to pull out the small object.

"My... my... it's bobo's head..." Mr. Burns said as he has the teddy bear's head in his hand. "I had many memories here and they were crushed and shattered... Spirit. Crushed as a little boy's heart. Spirit... what good will this do to me? Where am I now?"

* * *

Mr. Burns saw a very familiar place to him but it was in ruins.

"This... this is the plant... but it looks abandoned!... How did this happened?..." Mr. Burns said as he turned around to see his shadow changed into the appearance of the spirit's true form. Suddenly he pointed at an abandoned building that is a part of the Nuclear Power Plant. That abandoned building held his office.

7 min. later, Burns entered his old office. It too was in ruins. The ceiling fell apart, a beam is on the floor, one of the shelves are missing.

"My my..." Mr. Burns said with a sad look on his face as the Spirit in his shadow pointed at the main entrance of this office showing three people entering it.

"It's them again. What does Smither's, Ned, and Reverend want this time?" Mr. Burns said angrily staring at the three men.

"So, you think that an Nuclear Power Plant with radiation, poisoning, and had several meltdowns here are a good place for a new orphanage?" Ned said a little worried.

"Don't worry. I worked here and I know how this plant works. Plus, the plant is shutdown. All we need to do is remove it carefully." Smither's said.

"That will take a lot of time, but I think we can do it, Smither's... Smither's?" Reverend called out his name.

Mr. Burns saw Smither's staring a portrait of him in the office.

"Smither's? Do you still miss the old man?" Ned questioned Smither's as he stared at the portrait.

"...Well... uh... no... He's an old crooked man who uses money and power to destroy pieces and pieces of this town's spirit. He only cares about himself and his wealth." Smither's said as he began to leave.

"Is that really what I am?" Mr. Burns said as he watched the three men leave the office.

The Spirit just stood there silently as he stopped using his bony finger to point at objects, people, or places.

"What else I must see?" Mr. Burns asked the silent Spirit.

Suddenly the whole building ripped apart into pieces as Mr. Burns screamed until he was on the floor of a bedroom.

"Where am I now Spirit?" Mr. Burns said as he was now a shadow again.

The Spirit pointed at someone hidden by a blanket on the bed.

"What the heck is this? That man is dead! Wait? What are you doing?" Mr. Burns said as the Spirit rose from Mr. Burns's shadow in his true from and was about to take the blanket off with his cold dead hands. "Wait! I don't want to see that man yet, but tell me this. Did that man's death caused any serious effect on people?

* * *

They were suddenly at a living room of a mansion. A familiar mansion that is. Mr. Burns saw a woman and some children sitting down at the couch.

"I'm home!" Larry Burns said as he entered the living room.

"Why are you home so late?" The woman said angrily as Mr. Burns watched the scene.

"Oh don't worry wife. I had information about his death."

"His death? That's wonderful!" Larry Burns's wife said from an anger to joy.

"Yep. I don't even care if we get the money from the man. I'm just glad that heartless man is dead." Larry Burns said as suddenly the living room changed back to the bedroom where the dead man is still under the blankets of the warm bed.

Suddenly Mr. Burns went furious.

"SPIRIT! Why do you show me this! I don't understand! I... I... I want to go somewhere more happy! Show me a happy future of this yet to come!" Mr. Burns yelled at the Spirit in black robes as his hood covered his whole head.

* * *

Suddenly the Spirit grabbed Mr. Burns causing the bedroom to tore into pieces as Mr. Burns was now in the cold sheering sky.

"AHH! THIS IS NOT WHAT I MEANT BY HAPPY!" Mr. Burns screamed in the sky until he fell into a suburb area. He stood up from the fall, not dead, and knew the place as the Spirit rose from his shadow again in his true form. "This is Evergreen Terrace! A place with joy and happiness and... Wait a minute... something's not right... Where is everyone? Where are the presents, the children laughing, the joyful chit-chat... and it's raining... even more strange... it's too quiet... Spirit! What's going on here!"

The Spirit just pointed at a familiar house to them at Evergreen Terrace.

"The Simpsons? That place is filled with joy, eh?" Mr. Burns asked.

He didn't respond and just kept on pointing at the house once more. Mr. Burns went towards the house and tried to look through the window. Suddenly a skeleton's arm with black cloth appeared from the walls and pulled Mr. Burns inside the house like a ghost.

"What was that for?" Mr. Burns said on the floor as his shadow formed into the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come. "What's this?"

Mr. Burns saw a sad family sitting at the dinner table as Homer entered the living room. Some were crying, some were mad, others didn't want to talk. Mr. Burns knew something wrong had happened to this family, but what he thought was wrong seemed more unfortunate than usual.

"What did the doctor say?" Marge wiped her tears with a napkin as Homer entered the house looking at the ground.

"Uh... How do I put this... The doctor said that we need money... for Maggie's or she'll... um... "Homer said.

"That stupid old greedy man..." Bart said sitting his chair staring at the candles on the table in anger.

"Why did it had to come to this?" Lisa with a sad look on her face as tears came out of her eyes and fell to the cold table.

"What will we do Homer?" Marge asked as she still couldn't stopped crying no matter how many napkins she have to wipe her pain off her face.

"I don't know! The Nuclear Plant is shutdown, I have no job, and... and... I don't know..." Homer spoke as he stared at the ground with no smile, blithe, or even a chuckle to cheer the suffering family.

"Spirit. What are they arguing about?" Mr. Burns asked as he wasn't angered, felt odd, or laughed. Somehow he felt slightly sad but didn't know what was happening.

The Spirit moved his arm in black clothe and pointed at upstairs as Mr. Burns looked.

"Okay?..." Mr. Burns said as he took a step on the stairs. He started walking as the Ghost of Yet to Come followed him through his shadow.

The Ghost than pointed towards a room as the old man was now in the hallway. Mr. Burns entered the room and saw a sick little child in a crib coughing too much, had a high fever with a bag of ice on the forehead, and was covered in warm thick blankets. The child that Mr. Burns saw in front of him was Maggie Simpson which actually frightened the old man.

"Wh... wh... why do you show me this Spirit?" Mr. Burns asked in guilt. "What's the point if you won't even respond to my words!"

The Ghost of Yet to Come ignored his words and pointed at a sorrowed Homer Simpson who entered the room. Mr. Burns just watched the man walking to Maggie's crib until he stopped in front of him. His head than rose and looked like he could actually see Mr. Burns. Mr. Burns saw many horrible events in the man's eyes which affected him greatly. It soon turn out that he was actually looking at Maggie's blue crib as he walked right through Mr. Burns. The fat man sat on a small chair who smiled at his daughter but really, felt nothing more than a blade that pierced his heart and slashed all his Christmas Spirit to pieces.

"Hush little baby don't you cry. Papa's going to buy you an apple pie." Homer sang as Maggie slowly smiled in her crib as Mr. Burns watched along with the Spirit. Mr. Burns never felt this sad and horrifying as a tear fell out of his eyes. "If that apple pie turns sour. Papa's going to buy you a pretty flower. If that flower starts to fade. Papa's going to buy you some lemonade. If that lemonade's too cold. Papa's going to buy you a ring of gold... Hush little bay... don't... you... cr..cr..cry..."

Mr. Burns just watched the fat man as he grabbed a book about Alice in Wonderland with crying as the imaginary blade pierced Homer's heart further as it cut his joy and released shame, fear, and tears...

"Spirit... Something tells me that our parting moment is coming to hand." Mr. Burns said feeling more shame in his old heart each minute as he watched the man's tears falling to the book he was reading. "Tell me. What will happen to the child? Will... she be... okay? Will she! Spirit! Answer ME!"

* * *

Suddenly the house that Mr. Burns was wrecked into many pieces as Mr. Burns now appeared in a cemetery. The old man saw a funeral with many family members at this cemetery as the wind was snowing harder each second as if it was alive.

"Here lies Maggie, she was too young and too sweet to die at an age of this." Reverend Lovejoy said. "At times like this, we feel sorrow, fear, and even tears of anger, but let us remember all the good times that this child has brought joy to this family, The Simpsons."

Homer came up to the tombstone and placed a blue ribbon on it as he and his family left along with Reverend in pain and suffering. Mr. Burns walked to the tombstone speechless for sometime as the name, "Maggie Simpson" was engraved on it.

"No... why..." Mr. Burns as he looked away from the grave.

Suddenly the winds were growing stronger and fiercer as the Ghost of Yet to Come appeared in his true form.

"Sp...Sp... Spirit... who was that dead man on the bed that caused all this? All this darkness, hate, shame, sorrow, fear, and many serious causes to the town." Mr. Burns asked the Spirit.

The Spirit pointed at a tombstone covered in snow as the wind grew angrier than before. It was almost strong as a blizzard. Mr. Burns walked to the tombstone stuck in snow and dirt who was now about to see who was the dead man until he spoke.

"Tell me Spirit. Before I draw close to this stone to which I will see..." Mr. Burns said as he fell to his knees. "Are these the shadows that will be or are these the shadows that may be? Can all of this change and lead to a brighter yet to come? A future?"

The Ghost of Yet to Come just kept on pointing at the stone as Mr. Burns went even more closer to the stone. He wiped off the snow and was suddenly surprised but also felt fear in his bones. The stone said, "Montgomery Charles Burns". Suddenly the Ghost of Yet to Come now pointed at Mr. Burns faster and looked like that the spirit was in rage.

"No...no, no, no... Am I the lonely hated man who was dead on the bed!" Mr. Burns yelled as fear was crawling into his head. The Ghost of Yet to Come did not respond and just pointed at him within the cold spinning winds rushing like a pack of hungry wolves. "I am not the man I was! Please tell me I have another chance!"

Suddenly The Ghost of Yet to Come pointed at the tomb stone causing snow to fall off revealing more of Mr. Burns unfortunate future. Mr. Burns saw it and it said, "Montgomery Charles Burns. Born in 1881. Died in Dec. 25th, Christmas Day. A man with no heart or love."

Suddenly Burns saw the spirit unhooding himself. The old man saw the spirit's face and it surprised him as it looked exactly like his face.

"A man of business. No donations for the needy. Who the heck cares about the employees. Excellent. Heh, heh. Blocking out the sun. Who needs love, Smither's? Bye bye old folks. Children? What have they ever done for me?" The Ghost of Yet to Come spoke in Mr. Burns's voice as he looked like Mr. Burns.

"What the heck are you?" Mr. Burns said.

"I'm just a man of business..." The Ghost of Yet to Come said as he still held the face of Mr. Burns on his head but his voice sounded more darker and sinister.

Suddenly Mr. Burns stepped back from the Spirit as fear spreaded further in the old man until he tripped on a root causing him to fall in a rectangular-shaped hole. Mr. Burns held on to a large root in the hole and looked down to see a coffin sitting on top of the flames of hell as the door opened.

"HELP ME!" Mr. Burns screamed in fear until he saw the Ghost of Yet to Come watching the old man trying to get out of his grave.

The Ghost of Yet to Come reached his hand to him. Mr. Burns think he was trying to help him get out of his terrible doom, but it was different as Mr. Burns grabbed his bony blackish hand. The skin and flesh of Mr. Burn's hand suddenly rotted and dissolved as the Spirit held his hand tight. The old man could only see nothing of bone of his hand now. He suddenly screamed more until he saw the true appearance of the Ghost of Yet to Come.

"AHHH!" Mr. Burns screamed in darkening fear as he saw the skull underneath the Ghost's black hood with a blue glow on the left eye hole and bugs coming out on the right. The Spirit's appearance did not show fear to Burns but a feeling untouchable by man where not even an unstable emotionless human being would want to go.

"I will honor Christmas in my heart and try to keep it all the years I live! I will not shout out the lessons that all you spirits have teach! Please tell me that I can still sponge away the writing on that stone which I saw!" Mr. Burns closed his eyes shaking so much.

Mr. Burns opened his eyes as he was still holding onto the Ghost of Yet to Come hand. The most feared spirit let go of Mr. Burns's hand as he fell to his grave screaming in horror continuously until he reached to his horrible fate... damnation...


	5. Merry Christmas

"Please... please... spirit that I have another chance... and... huh?" Mr. Burns said as he was on the floor in his bedroom covered in his blankets. "Where am I now? Wait a minute. It's morning... I'm alive!... And... it's the day before Christmas!... The three spirit's gave me another chance..."

Mr. Burns went to the window of his bedroom and said, "You there boy!"

"Aren't you that bad man who took away all my daddy's drugs, than he went crazy and stole drugs, than daddy arrested the nicest guy for drugs and a hamburger?" Ralph Wiggum asked as he was holding a sled on top of snow.

"Uh... no... Anyway, I have cash here. I want you to buy the biggest turkey from the Kwik-E-Mart and send it to The Simpsons!" Mr. Burns said.

"What's in it for me!" Ralph said.

"Uh... how about a buck?" Mr. Burns said.

"A quarter! Take it or leave it!" Ralph said.

"Sure. Sure. Just follow my instructions and you can get many quarters you want!" Mr. Burns said as Ralph quickly headed to the Kwik-E-Mart.

"Oh boy! I'm getting a quarter of pie!" Ralph yelled out in the streets of Springfield

* * *

Later at the church

"Man, we still don't have enough." Ned said as he counted the money to 700$.

"What are we going to do?" Reverend said.

"I heard that Smither's is making a novel. If he turns out rich we could ask him for..."

"That won't be needed gentlemen." Mr. Burns said with an evil grin.

"It's you again! What do you want now!" Reverend said.

"What do I want! All you people asking questions that can drive the elderly insane, asking for free money which you need to work hard for it, and think that someone else is going to do the work! Because of this! I am going to give you a large donation!" Mr. Burns yelled at them angrily.

"Uh... what?" Ned said.

"You heard me!" Mr. Burns laughed. "A large donation."

"This could be a trap..." Reverend whispered to Ned as Mr. Burns gave them a check.

"Hmm... strange, your signature isn't fake, the paper isn't written on toilet paper, and it doesn't have that explosive plastic on it like last time. Are you up to something?" Reverend Lovejoy said to the man.

"No, no. I have a change of heart all because of three spirits!" Mr. Burns laughed as he walked away.

"The man really has a change of heart or he's probably been to the mental hospital." Ned said.

* * *

Mr. Burns was at an apartment building as he was knocking on someone's door. The door opened revealing a familiar man who worked with the old man for many years.

"What do you want now Burns. I'm working on a novel and I need peace and quiet." Smither's sighed.

"Novel, eh? Anyway, I'm a new man Smither's. How would you like it, if you got your job back? This time, will celebrate like ogres." Mr. Burns said with a smile as he stared at Smither's.

"I don't know..." Smither's said as he looked at Mr. Burns smiling. "Oh... what the heck. Sure I'll take back my job. Anyway, I should get some party hats for this celebration."

"Oh, and don't forget eyeballs and flies." Mr. Burns said.

"Huh? Why do we need that?" Smither's said.

"I said were celebrating like Ogres..." Mr. Burns said angrily. "Just joking, joking. Anyway, I have to have a visit a family member."

* * *

The next day, Dec. 25th.

Mr. Burns was at the door of a mansion, not as big as his but it was big. The old man knocked on the door as a butler opened it.

"Hello. I'm..."

"Yes I know. You must be Mr. Burns, the guy who stole Christmas somewhere in 1981 to 1985. Larry told me all about you." The Butler spoke in a British accent.

"Yeah... good times... but anyway, I came here to visit my son Larry..." Mr. Burns said.

"Fine. Come this way sir." The butler said as he showed him the way.

Mr. Burns was about to enter the living room until he heard voices through the door. Familiar ones during the visit of the Ghost of Christmas Present.

"A Tiger Shark?" A lady said.

"It's not an animal, but he's bald." Larry Burns said.

"The mafia in Asia?"

"He's crooked, cares about money, and a big jackass sometimes."

Mr. Burns entered the living room seeing a bunch of people.

"Mr. Burns?" A child said from the couch.

"Your right it's... Mr. Burns?" Larry Burns said as he saw his dad in the living room.

"Uh... I came here... to join in the party... it's not too late is it?" Mr. Burns asked.

The party guests stood a little speechless for a few minutes until Larry Burns smiled.

"Of course not! Meet my wife and the rest of my family!" Larry Burns spoke as he showed Mr. Burns his wife, children, and other family members that the old man hasn't seen before.

* * *

Mr. Burns was in his office as Smither's was waiting for him.

"Should I tell the employees to get to work?" Smither's asked.

"Smither's? How dare you say that? It's Christmas morning!" Mr. Burns said.

Suddenly Smither's dropped his jaws as Mr. Burns was acting like a daisy rather than a tyrant.

Mr. Burns held up a microphone and spoke through the speakers.

"Hello everyone! I had a change of plans today. You will all have Christmas Bonuses." Mr. Burns said cheerfully. "Your paychecks are now full, you know what! Your Paychecks have been increased! Not only that, you can all have a day off... Oh, though I wish to speak to uh... Smither's? What's his name again."

"Homer Simpsons sir." Smither's said as Mr. Burns was still on the speaker.

"Simpson, eh." Mr. Burns said.

"Sir. Your finger is still on the speakers."

"Who cares. It's Christmas. Anyway, I wish to speak to a Homer Simpson right now." Mr. Burns said.

* * *

5 min. later in the office.

Homer Simpson entered Mr. Burns's office as the old man looked angry.

"Simpson. You're in big big trouble for all the... Wait a minute... What did you do here..." Mr. Burns said as he looked at information about Homer Simpson. "Ahh... you're in big trouble for Twenty Two Meltdowns... TWENTY TWO MELTDOWNS?... I mean, Twenty Two Meltdowns..."

Homer was acting nervous thinking he would be fired.

"Because of this... I'm going to have to double your salary and others who have children." Mr. Burns said angrily.

"Oh please don't fire me. I work hard and... What? Double my salary?" Homer realized what he just said.

"Yep. I will do everything I can to help your family and others who have kids to health." Mr. Burns said as he pushed Homer towards the exit. "Now go on then. It's Christmas."

Mr. Burns closed the doors as Homer was in the hallway of the building.

"Cuckoo." Homer said as he thinks Mr. Burns was in a mental hospital.

* * *

Later in the streets of snowy Springfield, there was a crowd of people smiling as they were in joy and happiness.

"Yep, yep. The three spirits sure have changed him." The Cameraman said as Mr. Burns smiled with Maggie on his shoulder. "Today, Mr. Burns has became a new man... well, pretty much just December. He's still evil in the other months, but hey, he's helping the orphans, gave Smither's his job back, and helped Maggie Simpson nursed back to health and..."

"Hey? Who the heck are you?" Moe said to the Cameraman.

"I'm the narrator ever since Matt Groening quit."

"When the heck do we need a Narrator? We never had Narrator's before!" Homer spoke

"But I was told to narrate after Matt Groening!" The Cameraman spoke as many Springfieldians were ganging up on him.

"Just who do you think you are?" Bill Clinton said.

"Come on! Let's beat this guy up!" Barney Gumble said.

"I would, but this baby is so heavy." Mr. Burns said as half of his body is in the snow as Maggie was still on his shoulder.

"Dude. Why am I still in this costume?" Ian said as we was wearing the clothes of the Ghost of Christmas Present.

And a Happy Merry Christmas to you All.

"Rip his legs apart!" A man said.

"Scratch his eyes out!" Another man said.

"Break his bones!" A lady said.


End file.
